Obviously
by McDreamy Girls
Summary: JL One Shot. Baseada na música do Mcfly, aqui estão os momentos mais engraçadinhos dos Potters mais velhos, junto com um Remus entediado, um Sirius um tanto quanto pervertido e um James deseperado.


**Obviously**

JL One Shot. Baseada na música do Mcfly, aqui estão os momentos mais engraçadinhos dos Potters mais velhos, junto com um Remus entediado, um Sirius um tanto quanto pervertido e um James deseperado.

**OoO**

"Poxa Lily, não é nada de mais..."

"Não Potter." Ela disse entre dentes.

"É só uma festa tematizada..." Lily virou-se para ele ultrajada.

"Não é nada... Não é- Argh! É a nossa festa de formatura! Meus pais vão estar lá!"

James inclinou a cabeça e sorriu seu melhor sorriso sexy.

"Por quê? Se fosse só nós dois a festa podia ter o tema de fetiche?"

"NÂO!" berrou Lily e James ficou imaginando se ela estava vermelha de raiva ou de vergonha. Escolheu a segunda opção. "Potter some da minha frente antes que eu te mate!"

James franziu o cenho, fingindo-se de magoado.

"Ei, você não pode me tratar assim. Eu sou monitor agora, ruivinha." E cruzou s braços desafiadoramente.

"Sim, você é e só Merlin sabe o que a se passou pela cabeça de Dumbledore naquela hora..." rosnou a menina.

"Pois então Lily..."

Mas ela já tinha aturado o suficiente. Perdeu as estribeiras e estuporou o moreno.

_Recently I've been_

_Hopelessly reaching_

_Out for this girl_

_Who's out of this world_

_Believe me_

**Recentemente eu tenho**

**Esperançosamente procurado por essa garota**

**Que está fora desse mundo**

**Acredite**

"O que aquele almofadinhas tem que eu não tenho?" James bufou, se inclinando na janela, de onde ele podia ver Lily passeando pelos jardins com aquele... Aquele... Ser.

"Bem." Sirius começou a responder "Podemos começar pelo fato de eu ser mais bonito que você. E, além disso...".

"Não você, sua besta" interrompeu James sem desviar os olhos da janela. Sirius olhou para ele perplexo.

"Mas de quem então, raios, você está falando?!"

"Do namorado da Lily, obviamente." Respondeu Remus, distraído, sem levantar os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

"Namorado não!" urrou James, revoltado "Não vamos ser precipitados."

"Ah claro..." começou Sirius, sarcástico "A Lily realmente é uma vagabunda que se atraca com qualquer um pelos jardins. E o fato dela vir fazendo isso com o mesmo cara há tipo... há seis meses, não quer dizer nada."

E teve que se abaixar para desviar do raio vermelho que saiu da varinha do amigo.

"Retire o que disse seu cachorro safado!" Gritou um Pontas a beira do descontrole. "Eu acho que é só uma coisa de verão."

Remus revirou os olhos

"Estamos no inverno, Pontas" observou o lobo.

"O que seja... Mas ainda não tem seis meses."

"Na verdade... Já tem sim..." comentou Pedro "Lembra, ele pediu ela em namoro quando a gente tava saindo do trem nas férias passadas."

Rabicho, por não ser tão ágil quanto Sirius, acabou por ser petrificado.

"Ele tem 23 anos! Não é possível que não tenha nenhuma mulher lá fora! Pra que ele tem que vir aqui ciscar no meu terreiro?!"

"Nisso você tá certo, Jamesy. Sabe que outro dia eu vi umas quintanistas suspirando por ele? Um absurdo." Sirius disse pensativo.

"Parem com essa coisa ridícula, o colégio não é de vocês!"

"Não. Mas a Lily é."

Sirius olhou para a cena que se desenrolava nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

"Então, meu caro Pontas, parece que finalmente vão crescer pontas na sua testa." Disse Almofadinhas dando tapinhas amigáveis nas costas de James.

Nesse momento, a pouca paciência do maroto se esgotou e ele e Sirius literalmente caíram na porrada. Remus virou a página do livro, vagamente consciente da briga que estava acontecendo no chão do dormitório.

"É, James... É melhor você desistir. Ele é auror, você não dura dois segundos."

"NUNCA!"

_She's got a boyfriend_

_He drives her round the bend_

'_Cos he's 23_

_He's in the marines_

_He'd kill me_

_For so many nights now_

_I find myself thinking about her now_

**Ela tem um namorado**

**Ele dirige com ela pela curva**

**Porque ele tem 23 anos**

**Ele está na marinha**

**Ele me mataria**

**Por tantas noites**

**Eu me pego pensando nela**

"Isso é uma obscenidade!" resmungou James, quebrando a pena que estava segurando em duas.

"Obscenidade? Onde?" Sirius levantou a cabeça, olhando freneticamente para os lados.

"Aquela ruiva indecente! Olha só pra aquilo! E ainda se diz monitora chefe! Você viu aquela saia? Aquele cinto?!"

"Não, cadê?" Sirius se inclinou para olhar a menina sentada na primeira fileira da sala de aula.

"Tira o olho seu cachorro!" Almofadinhas levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Ou o que?"

"Ou... Ou... Ou eu vou seduzir a sua ninfetinha do quinto ano!"

"Ah faça bom proveito. Eu já cansei mesmo." Sirius deu de ombros. Logo em seguida um sorriso maligno se formou em seu rosto "Mas você já viu a gostosa do sexto ano?"

Remus bufou

"O seu cavalheirismo nunca cessa de me impressionar, Almofadinhas."

"Não é?"

Pedro, que só tinha conseguido entender a conversa minutos depois, virou-se para Sirius, empolgado.

"Que gostosa do sexto ano?"

"Meu caro Rabicho contente-se com seus queijos, ela é boa demais para os seus bigodes." Disse Sirius enquanto se ajeitava para voltar a dormir. Era a aula do Professor Binns, afinal.

James afundou na cadeira e suspirou. Remus deu um sorriso irônico.

"Ah, Pontas, ela também é boa demais pra você." Disse o lobo, acompanhando o olhar de James, que tinha se voltado novamente para Lily.

'_Cos obviously she's out of my league_

_But how can I win_

_She keeps dragging me in_

_And I know_

_I never will be good enough for her_

_No no _

_I never will be good enough for her_

**Porque obviamente**

**Ela esta fora do meu alcance**

**Mas como eu posso ganhar**

**Ela fica me arrastando de volta**

**E eu sei que eu nunca vou ser bom o suficiente para ela**

**Não, Não**

**Eu nunca vou ser bom o suficiente para ela**

As aulas já tinham acabado, todos estavam formados. James estava parado ao lado da barreira da plataforma, observando Lily se despedir de suas amigas. Seus próprios amigos já tinham cruzado a barreira e estavam aguardando que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Mas paciência não era exatamente o forte de Sirius, que resolveu enfiar a cabeça pela barreira.

"Mas o quê, pelas barbas de Merlin, tá te impedindo de vir de uma vez?"

"_Absolutamente louco! Todos os trouxas do mundo vão ver esse absurdo! Você vai ser preso! Você va-"_

Sirius olhou aborrecido para traz.

"Ora, mas com você fazendo essa baderna, realmente todo mundo vai ouvir, Aluado. Eu achava que você era mais inteligente."

E voltou-se para James.

"É Pontas... Dessa vez você conseguiu se superar como o maior paspalho de Hogwarts."

"Calado."

"Não, sério, você teve a garota dos seus sonhos por metade do sétimo ano e ainda assim conseguiu estragar tudo. É um assombro."

"Cale a boca ou o que vai ser um assombro é como eu vou esmurrar você."

Sirius gargalhou daquele seu jeito canino e balançou a cabeça.

"Como se você pudesse. Anda logo homem, acaba com isso. Amanha a gente vai para L.A. Vida nova, obsessão nova! A escola de aurores não sabe no que se meteu quando admitiu a gente!" James respirou fundo e se virou para ir embora.

_Gotta escape now_

_Get on a plane now_

_Yeah_

_Off to L.A._

_And that's where I'll stay_

_For two years_

_Put her behind me_

_(put her behind me)_

_And go to a place where she can't find me_

**Tenho que escapar agora**

**Entrar no avião agora**

**Vou para Los Angeles**

**E é lá que eu vou ficar**

**Por dois anos**

**Deixar ela para trás**

**(deixar ela para trás)**

**E ir para um lugar onde ela não possa me encontar**

"Eu estou dizendo, James, essa vai ser a melhor festa de todos os tempos!"

"É... Sabe, Almofadinhas, você sempre me dizia isso quando a gente estava em Hogwarts, mas de alguma forma, a gente sempre acabava na sala do Dumbledore." Comentou Remus, desconfiado.

"A verdade, caro Aluado, é que até mesmo nosso querido diretor adorava nossas festas. Por que você acha que eu e Jamesy aqui nunca fomos expulsos?"

"Você tem um ponto." Disse James, rindo.

"Além disso, não vai ser qualquer festa. É o retorno dos Marotos para Londres." Continuou Sirius, empolgado.

"Você falando assim, parece até novela mexicana" Zombou Pontas da cara do amigo. Nesse momento, Rabicho entrou esbaforido na sala, quase tropeçando nas próprias pernas.

"Tão chegando, tão chegando! Vocês estão prontos? Cadê a cerveja amanteigada? Cadê a música?"

"Pedrinho." Aluado disse calmamente. "Nós somos bruxos, lembra?" E com um aceno da varinha, tudo estava pronto.

As pessoas começaram a chegar. Em geral, amigos antigos da época de Hogwarts. E de repente James se viu olhando fixamente para a multidão, procurando a cabeleira vermelha no meio da multidão. Como sempre, foi só mais um desapontamento. De fato, ela nunca o quis. Ele nunca foi bom o suficiente para ela.

'Chega James!' disse para si próprio e voltou sua atenção para seus convidados.

'_Cos obviously she's out of my league_

_I'm wasting my time_

'_Cos she'll never be mine_

_And I know_

_I never will be good enough for her_

_No no _

_I Never will be good enough for her_

**Porque obviamente**

**Ela está fora do meu alcance**

**Eu estou perdendo meu tempo**

**Porque ela nunca será minha **

**Eu sei que eu nunca vou ser bom o suficiente para ela**

**Não, Não**

**Eu nunca vou ser bom o suficiente para ela**

Às altas horas daquele mesmo dia, três marotos encontravam-se desmaiados em frente à lareira. O quarto maroto (surpresa! Não é o Remus!) não sabia se ria ou chorava do estado deplorável em que sua casa nova se encontrava.

Resolveu pensar nisso pela manhã e foi para a varanda. Estava chovendo lá fora, mas ainda assim ele conseguiu distinguir um vulto se encaminhando para a entrada da casa. Segundos depois, reconheceu os inconfundíveis cabelos ruivos. James começou a andar na direção dela, sem conseguir conter um sorriso bobo.

"Está atrasada para a festa Lily."

"Por que você foi embora?" seu sorriso morreu.

"Hã?"

"Você ouviu James."

"Faz alguma diferença?"

"E você acha que se não fizesse eu ia estar aqui debaixo de chuva para-"

Antes de conseguir terminar a fase (que estava evoluindo lindamente para se tornar em um sermão). James deu mais um passo para frente e beijou-a. Era um beijo cheio de saudades, de felicidade e daquela paixão louca que sempre tinha possuído ele.

_She's out of my hands_

_And I never know where I stand_

'_Cos I'm not good enough for her_

_Good enough for her_

**Ela está fora das minhas mãos**

**E eu nunca sei onde é que eu fico**

**Porque eu não sou bom o suficiente para ela**

**Bom o suficiente para ela**

"A droga do casamento é meu Severos! Que...? Ma como você ousa?! A vida é minha! Eu decido o que é bom pra mim ou não!" Vociferou Lily no telefone.

James se aproximou cautelosamente e puxou a manga da camisa dela de um modo meio infantil.

"Oh Lily, eu acho que a comida tá..."

"E quem disse que eu quero saber o que você pensa?! Para de me futucar James!" sibilou a ruiva em seguida para o noivo.

"Mas Lily..."

"Não Severos! Chega! Já ouvi demais!"

"Lily, escuta, a comida tá..."

"Ao diabo com a comida James! Calem a boca vocês dois!" Bateu o telefone no gancho e saiu pisando duro escada acima.

"Mas..."

James olhou preocupado para o fogão, de onde começava a se desprender uma fumaça muito suspeita, se perguntando se os aparatos domésticos dos trouxas eram assim mesmo.

"Não adianta, Pontas, ela nunca vai te escutar." Riu-se Sirius, batendo nas suas costas. James balançou a cabeça.

"É verdade."

'_Cos obviously she's out of my league_

_But how can I win_

_She keeps dragging me in_

_And I know_

_I never will be good enough for her_

_No no _

_I never will be good enough for her_

**Porque obviamente**

**Ela esta fora do meu alcance**

**Mas como eu posso ganhar**

**Ela fica me arrastando de volta**

**E eu sei que eu nunca vou ser bom o suficiente para ela**

**Não, Não**

**Eu nunca vou ser bom o suficiente para ela**

**OoO**

Olá pessoas! Aqui estamos nós com mais uma história. Tá, Harry Potter acabou, mas diz isso pras nossas mentes insanas. Esperamos que vocês gostem e realmente, REALMENTE, ficaremos muito contentes se uma alma bondosa comentar. Ou duas. :D Se não for bondosa, tá tudo certo também XD

Beijos, McDreamy Girls


End file.
